isaacgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Birthmarks of the Seven
Seven original adventurers (Alrick, Archer, Hralien, Tenzin, Tril, Tristen, Zerash) were born with a crescent moon birthmark, although on the day of March 9, 956AA their birthmarks (with the exception of Tril, who was not present) began to glow after a large portal seemingly appeared out of nowhere above the market square of Aiel . A huge hydra came forth, killing several guards and townspeople before being found by the party and put down by a True-Striked ballista bolt, courtesy of Archer. The mostly unfamiliar adventurers met one another and deduced that something brought them all together, since they all had the urge to make it to the town's center. They all shared the same birthmark, a symbol for "Heaven" or "The Heavens," which has been known as the True Crescent. The party discovered an ally in Tril, another soul blessed with the magical birthmark, on their way to Fort Sürion. Although many similar birthmarks have appeared across the land, only seven known persons have any abilities tied to the brand at any one time. The Seven After the original Seven came together, others across the land started to find similar birthmarks and have offered their services to the group, in pursuit of glory, fame, fortune, or the cause of good. Only those with the True Crescent can do anything with these marks, and only a handful are known to exist (presumably seven or more). Sometimes a hero dies or leaves the group, but another somehow always takes his place. These heroes are: *Alrick Mountainspire: both a paladin sworn to Heironeous and a kensai sworn to protect Hralien. He is known for fearlessness and an impregnable defense in battle. *Hralien Solomon: leader of the group and one of Heironeous' favored souls, he is an accomplished healer bound for a great destiny. *Zerash Starbrand: a warrior - philosopher born of lycanthrope blood, he can track his foes before dispatching them with claws and the strength of bears, and can also divine the future. *"Archer": an esteemed warmage, tactician, and holy scourge of Heironeous who was born of House Trendeal. He destroys evil with arcane might. *Zander: the "quickest sword in the land," he is the grey elf cousin of Archer, the last Green Runner and a former Imperial Guardsman who now pursues the interests of elf-kind. *Avein: a rare human duskblade who was raised by elves after escaping the bonds of slavers in the Sunset Isles. He wields a massive spiked chain, roaming the land for adventure. *Morrick Brightshield: an even rarer dwarven dragon shaman in service of Somnar, he was exiled by his people and now performs the will of Bahamut. *Solace: stern follower of the warlike Vandria Gilmadrith, she has used her abilities to help defend communities in need, heal the sick, and settle disputes. *The Dragon: a mysterious assassin who may have founded the original ninja clan in Vanarth. He is a wanderer through time and the planes. Deceased: These courageous men have fallen during the quest of the Seven, but death is not necessarily the end.... *Tristen: an infiltrator and a changeling of many faces, he gambled with death until he was incinerated by a pyrohydra. *Tril: an elven ninja of the clan under Darian's rule, his quest to liberate his people failed when a pair of Memories of Vecna destroyed him with a Dance of Ruin spell. *Tenzin Sekkim: a mysterious tattooed necromancer from Purik who was flung to his death by an Elder Air Elemental while in its native plane. Powers On their quests the party encountered strange portals similar to the one found in the capital. Apparently when in the close vicinity of one of these 'aberrant portals' the birthmark glows with a soft light, almost as a warning. Additionally, when presented to an ally under the effects of a charm or enchantment, the ally gains another saving throw against the effect. Some lost passages indicate a theory that some link between the Seven existed even before they did, and the symbol is the key. Obviously there is a great destiny awaiting those who bear the mark of Heaven. Category:Birthmark Category:Aberrant portals Category:The Seven